1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brackets and, more particularly, to a universal support bracket for mounting equipment on industrial pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years various brackets have been developed for securing pipes, such as those used in the plumbing industry, to surrounding structural members of a building. On the other hand, according to the applicant's knowledge, very few brackets exist for mounting equipment directly on insulated or non-insulated industrial pipes, such as the pipes used in the gas/oil and water treatment industries. Presently, what is being used in the industry to mount components on industrial pipes are costly custom built support systems welded to structural steel, which is subject to corrosion from chemicals used in the oil, gas, petrochemical and water treatment industries. Such brackets cannot be mounted directly on the protective sheet covering industrial insulated pipes.
There is thus a need for a new bracket that can be readily installed on a wide variety of industrial pipes in order to support pieces of equipment thereon.